Tarso Val'cari
'''Tarso Alatharion Val'cari '''is a Quel'dorei Duke-Regent of Quel'Belore and former Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Appearance Tarso was the epitomy of elven high society, possessing highly-set cheek bones and speaking in an accent of Thalassian belonging to the upper class. His mannerisms and refined speech suggested at a wealthy upbringing. The clothing upon his person assisted in such a portrayal, as they were crafted by Thalassian tailors and made of the finest cloths. He was very much in touch with Thalassian tradition and culture, something many know about him. Lacking any sort of physical superiority in comparison to those of his race, he stood averagely at just an inch over six feet. Having a build common to Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei males, he is lean and athletic, appearing fragile and weak when put up against other races of the Grand Alliance. History Childhood Tarso Alatharion Val'cari was born in the year of 192 of the King's Calendar in the Southernwestern parts of Eversong Woods in Quel'Thalas to Magister Amorlanthus Val'cari and Priestess Syllorel Val'cari at Thalas'dalorei. Thalas'dalorei referring to the term given to the family's land hundreds of years before by King Anasterian Sunstrider for their loyalty to Quel'Thalas. Having been birthed when the prominent, powerful, and noble House of Valcari was in steady decline due to the birth of female heirs, Tarso's birth was considered a blessing. The chance was not passed up by Amorlanthus, who quickly instilled the importance of setting ambitions, the importance of persuasion, and the importance of power. Being brought up in what could possibly be considered the country-side of Quel'thalas, Amorlanthus retained the values of urban-elves who had been brought up in Silvermooon City. Learning with his father proved to be the most prominent reasons for the boy's interest in magic. Syllorel, Tarso's mother, had also influenced the impressionable young noble, and most definitely for the better. Being a priestess, she would often go to the chapel she taught in. Tarso accompanied her everytime he was able to. Here he learned of the Three Virtues. Tarso's childhood was normal for the life of an aristocratic magisterial family. Adolescense At the academy, unlike many of the other male students, Tarso focused primarily on his studies and work. Elandir Dawnstrike - his cousin and best friend - learned alongside him and they developed a healthy relationship. The academy was where he would meet his future wife, Celriel Sunwhisper. Celriel and Tarso were friends at the time. Young-Adulthood It was clear by the time of graduation that Elandir had exceeded Tarso's magical abilities. However, they retained their close friendship after graduation despite the jealousy that Tarso had of the man's knowledge of magic. The man's early years of being a magister consisted of politicking within the walls of Silvermoon City. Sometimes he would visit Thalas'dalorei to see his mother and father. During this time of his life Tarso became irreligious. First War and Second War Tarso and the entirety of House Val'cari remained uninvolved in the war. Tarso chose to not support Grand Alliance. When the time came that the Horde invaded Quel'Thalas's borders, Amorlanthus instructed the noble house to assist the Alliance in whichever ways possible. Many Val'cari elves, both men and women, joined the Alliance and lended sword, spell, and shield. Tarso among the Val'caris who had pledged to assist. He was tasked to patrols in the Hinterlands. Upon the expatriation of the invaders from their lands, the King had declared that Quel'thalas would no longer hold any allegiances to the Grand Alliance. Tarso appreciated and liked the decision made by King Anasterian. Third War Suspicions were confirmed when the Lich King engaged the first armies of the High Elven Quel'thalas at the Thalassian Pass. After defeat after defeat, Amorlanthus moved the family treasures to Silvermoon City in preparation for the final attack that would inevitably destroy the kingdom. Treasures that were not relocated were lost when the scourge destroyed parts of the original holdings of the Val'cari House. Tarso fought alongside his brother and parents during the last battle. Amorlanthus perished. Syllorel, Tarso, and Taellar survived. In a very devastating time, Syllorel encouraged the boys to return to faith in the Holy Light as a source of comfort. Tarso became religious once again. The family was disappointed in Visilia, who was with Jaina Proudmoore during the invasion. Kael'thas Sunstrider The Prince's efforts in Quel'Thalas brought about a great division within the House of Valcari. Many Val'caris refused to accompany their Prince on his journey, while others, despite attempts at persuasion, joined the Prince on his mission. Tarso was disheartened that Taellar had gone to support the Prince. The Argent Dawn It came to pass that a schism between a group of former-members of the Scarlet Crusade and current members would lead to the creation of the holy order known as the Argent Dawn. Syllorel took the remainders of Tarso's family, and those who had not gone with Kael'thas Sunstrider, and found refuge at Light's Hope Chapel. Syllorel Val'cari found truth in the words that were spoken in the sermons given by the priests of the Argent Dawn; and the Val'caris who had not yet accepted the religion invested their hope and faith into the Holy Light. Syllorel Val'cari, already a pious woman, was inducted into the Argent Dawn and quickly proved herself a holy woman. She described the chapel that she had oversaw during her years serving as a priestess before the fall of Quel'thalas, and the priests of the Argent Dawn ordained her. Tarso, not yet a priest, joined the Argent Dawn and quickly rose through their ranks and became an officer; while not capable of harnessing the gifts bestowed upon people by the Holy Light just yet, he served as a professor and scholar for the holy order. Celriel worked alongside him. The Alliance As the Argent Dawnunited with the Reformed Silver Hand Knights, Tarso elected to remove himself from the Argent Dawn. Learning of the things the Scarlet Crusade had done, he frowned upon the idea of an Argent Crusade; fearing that in the future it may fall to the same heresy that the Scarlet Crusade fell to. Migrating south despite the wishes of his mother, he found refuge in the human city of Stormwind City. He accepted many human apprentices while he was there, and worked closely alongside the Stormwind mages. Recent Events (619 K.C. - 624 K.C.) Clergy of the Holy Light Tarso severed his ties with the Stormwind mages and sought after religious life again. Feeling himself capable of professorly duties, he applied to join the Clergy of the Holy Light under Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. Upon writing to the vocations director, his letter was accepted in the following days. Learning the mandatory curriculum that novices were expected to know under (at the time) Bishop Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper, he developed more of a love for the Light and the Church of the Holy Light. It was not before too long the elf was considered for the scholarly sect of the church, and he received an academic tenure serving as a scholar of Northshire Abbey. Eventually elevated to a professor alongside Ferenold Stormshend, the two professors quickly developed an unhealthy rivalship. The mage had served under the scholarly sect of the Church of Light through its many reforms; from mere professors teaching complexed philosophical seminary in the confines of walls ligned with bookshelves, to more dangerous duties which belonged to the caretakers in the ossuaries of Stromgarde. It was during these reforms Tarso desired more, and painfully abandoned his position as magister and the duties that it all entailed. Possessing all of the knowledge that came with the sacred priesthood, infact; teaching it to aspiring priests, he was quickly ordained as a priest of the Church of the Holy Light. His ordination was viewed upon disfavorably by the members of his family. Tarso once served as the Dean of Seminary of the College of Canons. With the abolishment of seminary, Tarso stepped down from the deanery and became a steward of the college. In this time he became a prior of the Council of Bishops. And, by the will of the Light, he entered the deanery again and alongside Melchiz Tzedeck became the Duty Head Priest. He was consecrated as a bishop of the church months later. Per decree of His Holiness the Archbishop, Columban V, Tarso was appointed to oversee the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas as a suffragan bishop. Dalaran Insurgency The Dalaran Insurgency were the events before and after the imprisonment of the Sin'dorei Sunreavers by Jaina Proudmoore. The night prior to the initial clash between the Horde and the Alliance, Tarso and many other elven aristocrats spoke out in favor of pursuing diplomatic solutions to the imprisonment of his brothers in blood. These efforts by he and others were ultimately shot down by racist humans; most notably Regg Corinthal, who preferred war to diplomacy. Tarso was forced into participation to assist the Grand Alliance in defending Dalaran City. On the second day of fighting, Tarso spoke with Tendael privately and presented Alliance battle plans. None know of this except for those who the two have revealed it to. Taellar, Tarso's brother, died during the Dalaran Insurgency. Tendael Dawnlight's Trial Many had gathered at Westbrook Garrison for the trial. Tarso passively protested as Tendael was taken from his cell to the upper floor. He believed the defense to be purposefully poor and was also disappointed in the verdict, which was life imprisonment. Disappointment came when other Quel'dorei present supported the verdict. Tendael was escorted from the garrison to where he was to be held in Elwynn Forest, when Grand Marshal of the Alliance, Kaldorei Ashamal Shalah'aman decided to take justice into his own hands, shooting and killing the Sin'dorei. Conclave and the Election of an Archbishop When the Council of Bishops non-unanimously agreed that to continue tradition and to increase the effectiveness of ministry the bishops and priors of the Council of Bishops convened in the residence of the archbishop to elect an archbishop. After twenty hours and over the course of four days, the council unanimously elected Mellar Servus as archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light on the seventeenth vote. The same night, Caspius Greenleaf was named Vicar of the Church and Manstein Metropolitan Secretary. All of which were to Tarso's disliking. On the third night of voting, Caspius accused Tarso of being a mongrel while Tarso accused Caspius of being possessed by forces of the dark and an enemy to tradition. Two paladins, Sir Elevaan and Nelany Faersong, supported Tarso in his accusations. There was no action taken against Caspius. Elevation to the Episcopacy of Quel'Thalas Columban the Fifth (V), previously known to all as Mellar Servus, decreed that Tarso Val'cari would become bishop of Quel'Thalas. Tarso was happy that he was appointed, as were many others upon the council, believing that Quel'Thalas was in need of a spiritual leader. Dealings in Quel'Thalas The first two months of his ministry in Quel'Thalas consisted of meeting with the various organizations of the Thalassian kingdom. Tarso met with Alorinis Bloodarrow of the Dawnfury Concordant, aspired to meet with Felthier Truefeather of the Sunguard (though this never happened), and lastly met with the then-Sovereign, Volanaro Ael'aran of the Dominion of the Sun. Since the Dominion of the Sun and the Church of the Holy Light, moreso the College of Canons, viewed each other negatively, Tarso met with Ael'aran more often. During these first two months, Tarso convinced the archbishop to prolong the date of the Congregation of the Silver Hand's invasion of Quel'Thalas. On the last day of meeting with Ael'aran, a day before he was warned by Manstein to be careful in his dealings with the elves, he was knocked out of conscienceness and awoke with a concussion. Tarso declared his approval to allow the Congregation to proceed to crusade against the forces of Quel'Thalas in their search for Alleria Windrunner's personal journal. Captivity and Treason On the planet of Draenor, the Congregation of the Silver Hand led by the Lord-Vicar Manstein waged war against the forces of the Horde. At the Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Tarso was knocked unconscience. He was captured by the Forsaken of the Hand of Vengeance. While he was in captivity, he willfully answered all of the questions raised by the Forsaken warlocks hoping that they would free him sooner or not harm him. Being cursed by the warlocks, that night Tarso experienced nightmare after nightmare and it was a sleepless night. The day after Tarso lectured Ethelinda Sunseeker and any elf of the Dominion of the Sun interested in unity between the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. His words were met by verbal resistance from Colius Thalaron and Syrinthia Runekeeper. In the evening hours of the same day, Setrien Dawnlight confronted Tarso about his father, Tendael Dawnlight's death and the events that occured prior. Tarso revealed to him the events and how his father had died. Setrien promised Tarso that he would make sure that Tarso got out of captivity alive. The same night Ivan Felsorrow arranged a deal with Tarso; he would release him for spying on military operations of the Alliance. Tarso reluctantly agreed and was released to spy on the forces of the Congregation during the Battle of Manaforge Ultris and the Battle of Death's Door. Tarso confided in Rennali, giving her the details of his contract. After a fulfilled contract, Tarso returned to the Horde encampment and the Forsaken transfered custody of him to the Dominion of the Sun. After taking a portal to the Under City, Tarso was escorted by Setrien to Quel'Thalas and then to Farstrider's Retreat. Tarso was bound by a Death Knight and the officers of the Dominion discussed what they would do with him. They unanimously agreed to placing him under house arrest in the Ghostlands. Tarso, thinking that the promises made by Setrien were empty, spat at him as he was taken to the Ghostlands by Ethelinda Sunseeker. Tarso reminded the Death Knight of her life and childhood in Quel'Thalas before the ball, successfully preventing any harm to come to his person. The day after imprisonment, he was visited at the spire by Setrien and Avicataria Thel'ano, Setrien's sister. Originally angry, Tarso's anger dissipated when Setrien revealed what was to happen. The three devised a plan, and Tarso was allowed to leave the spire and go home back to Stormwind City. Tarso's journey home was dangerous. Stopping in Quel'Athillien, he stayed there to ensure that Lutharias Riverwind and Rennali Sunwhisper were safe. After discovering that they were safe and unharmed, Tarso learned that his cousin-in-law had spread what was confessed to her privately in Quel'Athillien. The Steward of Quel'Athillien, Lutharias, confronted Tarso. Tarso denied the claims and an argument ensued at the Seat of the Lady Phoenix. After minutes of accusations and denial, the Captain of the Dawnguard, Alasdair, attacked Tarso. Tarso and Alasdair fought and the bishop was forced to surrender. The "Defiler" held a runeblade at his neck, and Lutharias ordered the man to stand down. Various diseases were transfered to Tarso through the Death Knight's runeblade and his ghoul minion. Being the insubordinate Death Knight that Alasdair was, not following Lutharias's orders to leave the elf alone, Tarso cleverly used illusion magic to escape from underneath the man's runeblade. Lutharias drew the sword of House Sunwhisper and healed Tarso as he made his escape of any physical wounds. The way back home to Stormwind City was prolonged and painful. The symptoms of the disease were evident after just a few hours, and he suffered from extreme fatigue and blurry vision among other things. After finally arriving in the Stormwind, he told Celriel of the events and she moved herself and Tarso's children to Thalas'dalorei in Eversong Woods. In the Cathedral of Light, Rennali payed for a treatment that would lessen the effects of the disease. Doctor Evangelene and an amnesia-stricken Lutharias obtained an herbal remedy and gave it to Tarso. The Shores of Quel'Thalas and Confession Tarso and Rennali met each other on the eastern shores of Quel'Thalas. He accused her of wanting him killed. Rennali's reasoning caused him to agree to confess to the archbishop of his treason. When Tarso returned to Stormwind that night, he confessed to Columban V of the crimes he had committed and they were pardoned by the archbishop. His penance was to go to the resting place of Saint Alonsus Faol and meditate on what he had done. Thalassian Politics In a petition to the archbishop from Rennali Sunwhisper, Rennali asked for Tarso's position as Bishop of Quel'Thalas be reconsidered on account of "the See of Quel'Thalas deteriorating due in part to war, distrust, and laziness", and that "Val'cari has created chaos and soured the episcopal seat no differently than Luther Alburton, but more in silence and less in public venue". After Tarso received word, he asked for Nelany Faersong to author a petition to the archbishop on behalf of himself that: denounced claims of laziness, citing cooperation with the Dominion of the Sun, the Dawnfury Concordant, and First Light; asked for Rennali's position as bishop of the council be reconsidered for support of polygamy. The Council of Bishops Having collected evidence against Rennali Sunwhisper over the course of two months, Tarso drafted an excommunication bull to excommunicate her from the Church of the Holy Light. The document was translated into the oldest form of Common by Eustasius Greenleaf. It was presented the same day it was drafted at the Council of Bishops meeting, and the bishops who serves on the council voted in favor of the bull. The only opposition was Johannes Moorwhelp, the Bishop of Stormwind. The bull is preserved in a church archive and there are multiple copies of it available. Bull_of_Excommunication_(10/27/13) Nearly a month later, Tarso, Aeriyth, and Renduril developed a scheme at the suggestion of the Dominion priest that would polarize the undead and the Church of the Holy Light, meanwhile bringing Quel'Thalas and the Church of the Holy Light together. The three elves met with Pelaios Silvertongue at the abbey of Tyr's Hand, and a hired undead assassin halfway through the meeting came and tried to assassinate the three, as was planned. Pelaios was shocked and attempted to heal Renduril. All three of them fled through a portal. The night of the 23rd of November, 623 K.C., during the closed session portion of the Council of Bishops meeting, Melchiz Tzedeck presented evidence that suggested Renduril had gone to Pelaios and revealed the plot, who had in turned revealed it to the Council. An aggressive discussion was had between members of the council. Two human bishops, Father Allrick Antonius of Stromgarde and Father Edrane Riddle of Alterac spoke in support of Tarso and defended him to Tarso's surprise. The council decided that it was best for Tarso's fate to be decided by the archbishop. The afternoon of the 26th of November, 623 K.C., Tarso resigned as Bishop of Quel'Thalas, in an attempt to retain some degree of power and after a brief confrontation between himself, Aeriyth, Velroth, and Renduril. Winter's Veil Tarso received a Phoenix Hawk Hatchling from Muriah DeLavu as apart of a new gift-giving tradition within the College of Canons. Tarso named the creature Esriel, meaning 'pleasant', in Thalassian. The New Year (624 K.C.) Belore presented many challenges and blessings to Tarso in the first month of the new year. Tarso believed the death of the archbishop was meant to happen to discourage the Council of Bishops from associating with Undead Priesthood of Lordaeron, and he received affirmation when it was said that Columban walked into his death willingly. His view of the archbishop's passing was viewed upon disfavorably by other bishops of the Council, most prominently Nelany Ellerian. Lantos Swiftsong gave a report regarding Columban's status in Undead imprisonment to Tarso that suggested that the archbishop did not endure long hours of torture, contrary to what was said by Church officials and leaders. He brought this information to Nelany, fearing that if the leaders of the Church were able to lie to the faithful about the condition and fate of the archbishop to go to war with the Undead, then they could also do the same with the Sin'dorei. Nelany took great offense and brought it to Johannes Moorwhelp. Rumors spread and met Tarso's ears of the dwarf's intention to arrest him. Questioning the elderly bishop a week later about the rumors, everything was denied and Tarso left. March on the Highlands (March of 624 K.C.) March 8th, 624 K.C. As Tarso and Aeriyth began along the road leaving Stromgarde towards the Fireborne camp of Duskfall, they were stopped in their tracks by an arrow that landed at the feet of Tarso. When Setrien and two others appeared at the top of the hill overlooking the road, Aeriyth warned him. The two returned to the safety of Stromgarde's chapel where a Fireborne spy was brought to them by one of the Highguard assassins. Aeriyth demanded her communicator so that she could speak with Setrien, the spy insisted she was not loyal to the Fireborne. After being lied to, Aeriyth threatened to kill her and she pleaded for mercy. Another Fireborne spy was brought to them. Tarso demanded that this one's tongue be removed for his inability to be quiet. The girl admitted to Tarso and Aeriyth that their allegiance was with the Fireborne and the second spy captured was her brother. Tarso accompanied Aeriyth as she brought the spies to the road leaving Stromgarde. They were met by Fireborne soldiers, among them the son of Tendael. He was asked to leave so that Aeriyth and Setrien might have a word alone and he returned to the gates of Stromgarde after ensuring Setrien's men had left too. She gave the prisoners back to the Fireborne after finally getting what she had wanted: a word with Setrien. March 9th, 624 K.C. Tarso was injured in a skirmish hours before the Arathi War Council by Athar, a Fireborne paladin. Under the leadership of Marshal Kasper Ke'tar, the Alliance was victorious and successfully pushed the Horde back from the walls of Stromgarde. Aeriyth tended to Tarso's wounds in the Sanctum. Tarso and the Duchess of Seastone, Merridyth Marwyn, spoke to each other about the war and admitted that he didn't think that victory would be achievable when the Forsaken arrived with the new plague. Merridyth arranged by the request of Tarso that his and Aeriyth's children evacuate Stromgarde to join refugees of Seastone at the Isle of Longspear. March 12th, 624 K.C. Wounded the night prior by Setrien Dawnlight, Tarso slept well into the afternoon hours of the day. He successfully defended the Thandol Span and ensured Alliance reinforcements would be able to make their way to Stromgarde. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow had captured a Sin'dorei of the Dawnfury Concordant during the battle. Tarso, Aeriyth, and Vince took the prisoner to a secluded part of Stromgarde and began to interrogate her. She continuously refused to speak, which was when Aeriyth asked Tarso if she ought to resort to torture. Tarso reluctantly agreed to it. Witnessing horrible things, such as the flaying of the prisoner, Tarso demanded that Aeriyth and Vince stop. They did, and Tarso left the building disgusted. March 14th, 624 K.C. Tasked with leading the spellcasters in the Siege of Stromgarde by Sir Binor Dungalion and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Tarso quickly demonstrated that he had little expertise in the matter of leading forces on the battlefield. Sustaining a few minor wounds, and being separated from the Ranger-Lady and her Farstriders, Tarso abandoned the spellcasters and fled to Faldir's Cove when things began to look grim for the Alliance defenders with Aeriyth's assistance. When the remainder of the defenders retreated to the Cove after defeat, Tarso took notice of Aeriyth's absence and returned to the city to find her with fatal injuries. Naza Varyn took her back to the Cove, where she was healed by a priest of the Holy Light. He sent an elf named Lindraina to deliver Setrien Dawnlight the news. Philosophy and Faith The Church of the Holy Light Tarso does not believe in the Church of the Holy Light and believes them to be wrong in all matters of philosophy and luxology. The Holy Light Tarso believes the Holy Light to be one of the many manifestations of the greater Belore. Humanity Tarso believes that humanity, generally, is inferior and less intelligent than elves. He is most friendly to humans from the Arathi Highlands and Dalaran. Sin'dorei Tarso, when a majority of the Quel'dorei renamed themselves to Sin'dorei, was originally resentful. In recent years, he has come to the opinion that they are the same people, divided only by politics that are easily overlookable. Ever since coming to this opinion, he has defended the Sin'dorei to the warmongering races of the Grand Alliance. This has, more than once, put him into dangerous positions. Relationships Family *Celriel Sunwhisper (wife) † Blood Relatives *Amorlanthus Val'cari (father) † *Syllorel Valcari (mother) *Visilia Val'cari (sister) *Taellar Val'cari (brother) † *Calaelis Val'cari (niece) *Arthedren Val'cari (son) † *Caledra Val'cari (daughter) † *Firaelis Val'cari (son) *Anandor Val'cari (son) *Daraelin Val'cari (adopted son) *Elandir Dawnstrike (cousin) † *Laeran Dawnstrike (cousin) *Lantos Swiftsong (cousin) Friends *Mellar Servus *Ferenold Stormshend *Tenevus Stromheart *Nelany Faersong *Erich Gottfried Manstein *Baldrec Ashcroft *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow *Allrick Antonius *Edrane Riddle *Renduril Sartheran Acquaintancess *Amaliana Bradford *The Hopewarden *Berenal Grayblade *Junjei Halfhill *Theonas Griffin *Luther Alburton *Lutharias Riverwind *Setrien Dawnlight *Tendael Dawnlight *Lord Torean Austerlitz *Aurion Dawntreader *Verisanie Haskell *Alorinis Bloodarrow *Albus Hammermo *Eustasius Greenleaf Enemies *Volanaro Ael'aran *Valecia Dawnweaver *Colius Thalaron *Pelaios Silvertongue *Everen Corelas *Rennali Sunwhisper Offices Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:High Elf Category:House of Valcari Category:Mages Category:College of Canons Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Council of Bishops Category:Politicians Category:Priests Category:The Highguard Category:Cult of Belore